Armored Up
Armored Up is the second episode of DZ: Omniverse. Summary See Season 1 List. Plot Thomas, Lorraine and Emily go to a market and talk the owner into giving them new ship parts. Owner: You're gonna have to play Galvachess to win the parts. Thomas: Do you know who you're talking to? I'm a whiz at Galvachess. The Owner pulls out a Galvachess set. He moves a DNA Stone. Thomas does the same. The Owner moves another DNA Stone. Thomas moves a Kineceleran Stone to capture a DNA Stone. Owner: Hmm. Playing like that, are we? Security!!! Thomas: What did I do? Three Tetramands circle towards the Galvan. They look evil. Owner: You aren't security! Tetramand Leader: We know. You owe me the Iknis, Galvan. Owner: Is the Iknis you're referring to a small blue, round object? Tetramand 2: Yep. Owner: Never heard of it. Suddenly the wall breaks down, and a blue light appears. A planetoid creature strides into the room. Gravattack: DZ reporting for gravity duty! This one's cool. It can do this. Gravattack raises a hand glowing with blue energy, and objects float in the air around him. Tetramand Leader: Forget the Iknis - GET HIM! He has the Nano-Matrix! Gravattack realises the threat and pushes a hand out at the Tetramands, sending loads of objects hurtling at the four armed aliens. They shield their eyes with their arms. Gravattack sends a ball of gravity at the leader, who is pressurised downwards. Gravattack detransforms. DZ: What happened? The Nano-Matrix timed out?!! Emily: I'll put up a Forcefield. A weak shield appears, as the Tetramand leader tries to hit the trio. Thomas: DZ, try and transform! DZ: I can't! Nano-Matrix has timed out! DZ blacks out. When he wakes up, he is in a ship with Tetramands. His Nano-Matrix is fully charged. DZ selects Kicking Hawk's hologram and transforms. Kicking Hawk: Time to kick butt with Kicking Hawk! A Tetramand walks into the locked room with keys. Kicking Hawk attacks him with his claws, annoying him, then knocks him out, and collects the keys. Kicking Hawk: That was easy. He dodges a punch thrown by a Tetramand, then hits a pressure point, knocking another guy out. Kicking Hawk: I need to find Emily and Thomas... He looks to see an unguarded door with Emily inside. He walks towards it, and unlocks it with difficulty. Emily runs out and starts going the wrong way. Kicking Hawk: Where are you going? It's this way. Emily: Oh yeah - forgot. Kicking Hawk and Emily walk one step away from the door and an alarm blares. Compartments open in the walls and drones fly out. They start shooting at Emily and Kicking Hawk, focusing on the Nano-Matrix. Kicking Hawk blocks some blasts with his arms and then follows them as they fly away. They lead to a dark room with someone inside, making noises by banging metal. Kicking Hawk: Cacaw? Thomas - are you in there? Thomas: I'm trying to break the door handle to find a mechanism that will open the door. Kicking Hawk waits. Emily waits. Thomas breaks the door handle finally, and opens the door. Thomas: Now we can get to the control room of the ship and take it over. Kicking Hawk detransforms. DZ groans. DZ: Really? Now? Nano-Matrix: Use 1% of emergency battery? DZ: Ok then. The Nano-Matrix becomes orange again. Thomas: That was easy. The trio walks around the ship. There is a digital compartment. Thomas: I know what these are! If you put the Nano-Matrix into it, it will download some of the ship's files. DZ puts the Nano-Matrix into a small hole. It goes yellow. Nano-Matrix: Nano-Matrix download complete. View 30 .tetra files now? DZ: Give me a map of the ship. Nano-Matrix: Uploading interiorshipmap.tetra to view. An orange version of the ship appeared as a hologram above the Nano-Matrix. It had ten different rooms and twenty corridors. DZ: Highlight current position and control room position. Two red dots appear. The trio walk left, and their dot moves toward to the other dot. They continue walking, using the Nano-Matrix as a map to get to the control room. There is a combination lock. DZ: Nano-Matrix can you show me the password for the control room? Nano-Matrix: Uploading data into view. The image showed 4263 and then Emily does the code. The doors open and the trio walk into the control room of the ship. Tetramand Leader: How did you get out? DZ: Kinda because the Surgetrix is the best watch ever!!!! DZ transforms into Bullfrag and attacks the Tetramand. Emily pushes him out of the control room then starts to lead him towards her cell to lock him in. Bullfrag: Thomas, get us onto another planet. Thomas: K. Thomas starts setting the ship's course to a space station near them. Characters Seen *Owner (first appearance) *Tetramand Leader (first appearance) *Tetramands (first appearance) Aliens Seen *Gravattack (first appearance) *Kicking Hawk (first appearance) *Bullfrag (first appearance) Trivia It is revealed that some Galvans have reputations with other species. It is also revealed that the Nano-Matrix can download and view files. Category:DZ: Omniverse Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes